Your Type, My Type
by YukikoTheSnowChild
Summary: Yuzuki was only trying to find a place to draw, but instead she came across the abandoned music room with the Host Club! Yuzuki wanted to leave at the very first chance she got, but the attraction to Takashi Morinozuka keeps her there. MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

Your Type, My Type

Chapter 1

Yuzuki's footsteps echoed through the quite hallways of Ouran High School academy. She held her sketchbook close to her chest, and her eyes searched the seeming to move hallways.

"A private place where I can draw…where, where, where?" she whispered to herself.

This is Yuzuki Tanemura, a first year student in Ouran High School Academy. Yuzuki is an artist, drawing manga all the time. Ever since her first year started she was a very shy person, keeping to herself, and never had any friends. Her family is rich.

"Whe-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she stopped at a door to a music room.

"An…abandoned music room?" she murmured quietly, looking up at the sign that said music room three. Her long, raven hair shined brightly as she reached for the handle to the door.

"I bet no one will be in here," she said, sounding confident. She was right, there was no one here it was just a big empty space, though, filled with many couches, then tables, tea cups and plates, and other silver ware placed on-top of them, looking as if they cost one million yen, which they probably did. She then noticed a desserts table as well.

She raised a brow, "This is a music room…why are there…" she trailed off looking at the desserts table again, spotting a huge, fancy cake, along with many cookies and candies.

She sweat dropped, "cakes…cookies…candies…? Obviously something big is going to take place soon…" she muttered. She sighed, ignoring the facts she had just concluded, and stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind her. She made her way over to a table and sat down, setting her sketchbook in-front of her. She smiled, and took out a pencil she always kept behind her ear, and began to draw.

A few minutes after she had finished some guidelines on her drawing, she looked around again, and then spotted a large vase on a fancy pedestal, that was quite extravagant.

She stared at it for a minute, before getting up, and walking over to it, her yellow uniform falling from the chair. She stared at it, studying its details. It looked like it had been made from high quality porcelain, many patterns that would have taken so long to etch in. She guessed this would have cost over one million yen. She raised her hand lightly, and her fingertips brushed over the surface of it delicately. It was only a little touch, and just when she was about to grip the handle gently, she heard loud voices outside of the door.

"C'mon men! Let's get the club ready to impress the ladies!" a mysterious voice sounded. A few more murmurs of agreement came after. Yuzuki flinched away from the vase, stumbling back towards the table in panic.

"Crap!" she whispered harshly, her coal eyes looking around for a place to hide. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. After looking around for a few more seconds, she saw a new pair of doors on the far side of the room.

Completely forgetting about her sketchbook, she quickly sprinted over to them, and opening one of them quickly, closing it until there was just a crack left, disappearing.

She steadied herself, and the heard the door open to the other room and footsteps clatter across the floor. She peeked out of the crack in the door stealthily, and then saw six boys enter the room.

"Who are they…?" she whispered. The boys were all extremely handsome, there were twins with caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. A very professional looking boy, with glasses, dark hair, and dark brown eyes. Then there was a small boy, who had the cutest face, blond hair, big brown eyes, and a stuffed bunny in his arms. The boy who sat in a kingly chair had purple eyes, and blond hair as well. It was when the last one she studied piqued her interest.

He was tall, had a built body, black hair, and gray eyes. She didn't tear her eyes off him for about a minute, when she finally came to her senses, she snapped her gaze back to all of them, watching them curiously, a slight blush on her face. Ignoring how cute the tall boy was, she tried to hear what their coversations were about.

She heard them talk and murmur amongst themselves quietly, but, Yuzuki could not hear. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking.

'How am I going to get out of here without them noticing me…?' she racked her brain thoughtlessly, until no idea came mind.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" she asked herself dreadingly.

"Hey! Tama-Chan! Look at this book!" a shrill cute voice called out. Yuzuki sighed, and looked out through the crack of the door, only to see the little boy with the bunny holding...HER SKETCHBOOK!!!

She stared, her face as white as a ghost, her eyes weary.

The kingly looking one, whom Yuzuki presumed to be 'Tama-Chan' stood up and walked over to the boy, taking the sketchbook into his own hands.

"Hm, it seems like a sketchbook, there are drawings in here," he concluded.

'Well no duh…' Yuzuki thought incoherently.

"There are manga drawings in here, I must say, excellent work to whoever did these miraculous works of art," the kingly one said, smiling.

'Though I really wish you wouldn't see my art…' Yuzuki thought wearily.

"Obviously someone was in here before us though, I wonder if they are still here," the boy with glasses said. Yuzuki inched away from the door slightly, but still having a good view of the next room where all the boys were.

"I think not Kyoya, they would have presented themselves to us by now!" the kingly one said said, "after all, we are the Ouran High School Host Club!" he said pointing his finger into the air.

Yuzuki stared blankly.

. . .

?

'T-the what?' Yuzuki thought, feeling a little over-whelmed.

"Don't get too cocky Tamaki," the one called Kyoya reminded the one called Tamaki.

"Hm, oh well, we will keep it with us until we find the owner," Tamaki said, putting it into his uniform jacket.

'No! My sketchbook!' Yuzuki thought leaning forward, but, doing so, she lost her balance, and then pushed the door wide open, for everyone to see.

She landed on her stomach, "Oof!"

"Ouch…" she moaned loudly as she sat up on her knees, rubbing her stomach gently. When she finally looked up, she saw everyone staring at her, curiosity and shock on their faces.

'Oh…crap…' she thought as she stared at them, and they stared back.

Okay first chapter…now I am going to bed because It is past 2:00 am, so hope you guys like this chapter, and I will update my Waka stories soon, and this story as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Type, My Type

Chapter 2

She blinked, and in that blink, Tamaki was right in-front of her face in the next instant.

"Hello my beautiful, fair lady! Have you come to the Host club to request one of us?" he asked, flashing a white-toothed smile.

"R-r-request…?" she stuttered uneasily.

"If you are, what kind of a man are you into?" he asked, grabbing Yuzuki's hand and twirling her upwards to face the boys who were now right in-front of her just as Tamaki was.

"M-m-man…?" she stuttered again.

Tamaki began to speak from behind her, "Are you interested in the 'Wild' type?" he asked pointing to the tall boy.

"Are you interested in, the 'Loli Shota' type?" he asked pointing to the boy with the bunny.

He pointed to the twins, "the 'Devilish' type?"

He pointed to Kyoya, "The 'Cool' type?"

He pointed to himself, turning Yuzuki around and bringing her close, "Or…are you interested in the 'Princely' type, which is moi," he whispered huskily against her neck.

"Ahhhh!!!!" she yelped, tearing away from his arms, backing up and stumbling carelessly.

She tripped and fell onto a couch, breathing heavily. Tamaki was soon in-front of her face again.

"What do ya say…?" he said towering over her.

"No!" she yelled, ducking under his arms and running over to a wall, pressing up right against it, breathing heavily, her face contorted with fear.

"Boss, we think you're scaring her," the twins said in unison.

"Of course not, why would I scare one of the guests?!" he exclaimed, brightly smiling. He took graceful steps over to Yuzuki, who only slid farther and farther down the wall, until she was sitting on the floor.

He kneeled in-front of her, and caressed her face gently. She shook her head while doing this trying to move herself away from Tamaki, which was impossible.

"I think Hikaru and Kaoru are right, Tamaki, she does look quite frightened," Kyoya noted.

"Yeah Tama-Chan, I think you should stop," the boy with the bunny said.

The tall boy nodded, only Yuzuki couldn't see it because Tamaki's body was blocking her view.

Tamaki turned his head to protest, and Yuzuki took that chance to flee. She darted up onto her feet, and quickly ran over to all the other boys who didn't seem so commanding.

Before she had time to think, she tripped over a rug, and fell face first on the floor.

"Are you okay?!"

Yuzuki looked up to see the cute little boy in-front of her face, a worried expression on his small, you looking, face. She could do nothing but smile at him, and ruffle his hair a little.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said quietly, her shyness taking over. The boy grinned and giggled.

"My dear Princess! Are you alright?!" Tamaki yelled from behind. She sat up on her knees and turned around to see Tamaki charging for her, arms wide.

"NO!" she yelled, scooting back a little. Just as Tamaki was about to dive for her, and she blocked with her arms crossed in-front of her face, she felt a rush of wind, and someone in-front of her.

She opened her eyes, and moved her arms away from her face to see long legs. She looked up to see the tall boy standing in-front of her, holding a surprised and shocked Tamaki up in the air.

"H-Huh…? Mori-Senpai? Why…did you do that?" Tamaki asked, looking down at his friend.

'M-Mori…?' Yuzuki perceived the name quietly.

"That's enough, Tamaki, you are scaring her senseless," he said calmly, his voice deep.

Yuzuki stared up at him, a pink blush on her face.

'He…saved me…' she thought in disbelief.

***

"These are the Twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru Hiitachin, they are second year students," Kyoya said pointing to the two on the couch.

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"That is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call him Honey, he is a third year student," Kyoya said, pointing to the boy with the bunny who was standing on a table.

He grinned, "Hiya! This is Usa-Chan!" he said brightly, holding out his bunny.

Yuzuki sweat dropped.

Kyoya pointed to himself, "I'm Kyoya Ootori, I'm sure you have figured that out though due to the recent fuss of names being called, I'm a second year student," he said, smiling calmly.

He then pointed to Tamaki, "That is Tamaki Suoh, the king, you know him already from his actions, he is also a second year student," Kyoya said quietly. Yuzuki looked over hesitantly, only to see him skulking in the corner, curled up in a ball, a dark, depressing aura around him.

"What…happened…?" Yuzuki asked.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "He is just embarrassed that he acted so crude to a lady such as yourself," he answered.

"O-oh…he doesn't need to feel bad…" Yuzuki said quietly. Kyoya ignored her.

"Anyways, the last one here I haven't introduced, is Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Takashi, or Mori, which ever you wish, he is also a third year student," Kyoya said, finally returning to typing on his computer. Yuzuki looked over to Mori, who was looking at her. She blushed a tiny bit and smiled at him.

"Do you mind introducing yourself?" Kyoya asked politely.

Yuzuki snapped her head to him, "Um…y-yes…"

"Alright then, you don't need to, I already have your information," he said.

"Huh?" she said blankly.

He smirked, "You are Yuzuki Tanemura, heir to the Tanemura gold company, you are a first year student to Ouran, and you have outstanding grades in every subject, and loves to draw manga."

Yuzuki sweat dropped, 'Is he some kind of a stalker?!' she thought disbelievingly.

"Oh, so this book belongs to you?" Tamaki said from beside her. She looked over at him to see him holding the sketchbook in his right hand.

"Y-yes!" she said nervously, reaching out for it. Tamaki did no tricks this time, and simply handed it to her.

"I must say, excellent work," he commented smiling.

She sighed a little, 'Now he decides to be serious and NOT crazy…'

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anyways Yuzuki, this is The Ouran High School Host Club!" he said, twirling around, his hand in the air.

"H-host club...?" she asked nervously.

"Yes! The Host Club! Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the schools most handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands entertain young ladies, who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's playground for the super elegant, rich and beautiful," he said grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Welcome!" all of them said at once, suddenly getting into position, Tamaki sitting in a chair, and the rest of them standing elegantly behind him.

"Eh?" Yuzuki

"Request any of us for entertainment!" Tamaki said, in her face...again...

Yuzuki fell back on her but, her eyes white, large, round, wide, and confused, with black cirles around them.

'Who…the hell are these people…?!'

End of chapter 2, hope you liked it.


End file.
